Entertaining While Entertaining
by gveret
Summary: Fundraising galas might be useful, but they aren't the most interesting. (In which Lena and Kara engage in some dirty talk during a party.)
1. Chapter 1

**Note:** I got a prompt for dirty talk at a gala, so here it is. Hope you enjoy! This was fun.

 **Warning** for explicit sexual content.

* * *

"Are you sure you only want me here as Kara Danvers?" Kara asked as Lena led her by their linked hands through the packed venue of her big fancy black-tie gala.

"You're always Kara Danvers, whether or not you're wearing that skintight Kryptonian-American flag."

"You know what I mean," Kara said. "Supergirl showing up could be good publicity. I can switch to my suit if you need me to."

Lena gazed at her, catching her lower lip between her teeth and releasing it. She tightened her hold on Kara's hand, leaning closer, her loose hair tumbling to obscure her face from onlookers as she murmured in Kara's ear, "What I need is to have my hands in that pantyhose of yours and you in my mouth." Kara let out a strangled gasp, and Lena drew back, her hand sliding up Kara's arm to play with a loose tendril of Kara's hair that's managed to escape from her bun. "But we can't always get what we want, sadly."

Kara struggled to get a hold of her breathing, coughing sheepishly into her fist. "Is that what we're doing right now?" she asked weakly.

Lena's smirk wavered; she looked suddenly uncertain, and stopped twirling Kara's hair around her finger. "I mean – we don't have to? Are you uncomfortable?"

Kara laughed. "Pretty much the complete opposite," she admitted. Then amended: "Well, I might be starting to get a little uncomfortable. But, um, not in _that_ way."

Lena grinned at her. "Oh, wow. Already? I'm _good_."

"Maybe I'm just easy," Kara teased.

"I love that," Lena whispered, moving her hand to trace Kara's skin at the edge of her gown's neckline, her fingertip sketching out a searing path. "I love how responsive you are. Wherever I touch, you light up. I want to do it right now. I want to do it every waking moment, and in my dreams I –"

"Miss Luthor, I love what you've done with the place," some horrible drab business suited non-Lena person cut in. "Thank you again for the personal invitation."

Lena stepped back, shifting her hand seamlessly to Kara's upper back, an intimate but fundamentally innocent gesture, and slipped deftly into polite small talk with whoever this awful person was. The only sign she'd been just engaged in intense verbal foreplay was the slight tremor of her unoccupied hand.

Kara could feel herself shaking as well, and she was sure she was much more obvious. She shot Lena a wobbly smile and excused herself to the bathroom so she could get a Rao damned handle on herself.

Unfortunately she had all this expertly applied makeup courtesy of James's assistance, so she couldn't just stick her head under the tap for ten minutes. She locked herself in a weirdly elegant bathroom stall and considered masturbating for exactly the second and a half that it took for her to reach the conclusion that she could never do that, ever. Just the thought had her yearning for the complete isolation of outer space.

Stimming it is, then. Quickest, least embarrassing way to calm herself back down. She started humming quietly and rocking in place a little as she fished the small fidget cube Lena designed for her out of her pocket. After several moments, noises and smells around her started feeling less intrusive, and she felt much more centered.

She stayed in the stall for a couple more minutes and stimmed a little longer just for the pleasure of it, then set out to find Lena.

Lena was still engaged in conversation with some person in a blinding silver dress, and when she joined her Lena introduced Kara as her girlfriend. That always made Kara melt a little, hearing the pride and obvious affection in her voice when Lena presented her this way.

As soon as the conversation finished, Lena turned to her and leaned close by her ear.

"I wouldn't even take your dress off," Lena breathed. "I'd slide my fingertips just underneath the hem, hike it up slowly, inch by inch. I'd stop just as I'm about to reach your underwear. I'd hover, make you wait, and let it fall back down. And my breath would be warm against your neck, just like it is now, my lips millimeters from your skin."

"Rao, Lena," Kara whispered.

"Oh, here comes another investor! Excuse me for a moment, Kara." Lena flashed her a toothy smile and actually booped her nose lightly with a finger. Kara blinked repeatedly in an attempt to get the strange dark spots out of her vision.

A journalist she'd collaborated with once approached her then, and she managed to flounder through a friendly conversation completely on autopilot, and couldn't recall a word that had been said once it was done. In seemingly no time, Lena was back by her side, squeezing her wrist in a reassuringly firm grip.

"You okay?" she asked her.

"Don't know," Kara mumbled vaguely.

Lena continued to squeeze her wrist, her forearm, her palm, leading her around the room as she greeted several more faceless people.

Finally they reached a pocket of relative quiet, and Lena turned to face her, looking at her searchingly.

"Well? Are you gonna leave me hanging?" Kara prompted.

Lena immediately drew closer, her pupils dilating, her heart rate picking up minutely. "I'd run my hands up your sides now, if I could," Lena said softly. "I'd touch your breasts through that sexy lace bra – are you even wearing it right now? Never mind – I'd run my palms over them, lifting them up and letting them go. I'd push my fingertips around your nipples the way you like, the material of your bra rubbing against them, all that friction, and then you'll _moan_ –"

Sure enough, Kara groaned in real life, letting her weight sag against Lena, who held her close, rubbing her back and swaying a little side to side.

"Aaand we're taking another break," Lena said. She held Kara for a while longer before letting go. "Gotta go mingle. Find me later." She kissed Kara's forehead and wandered off.

"Unbelievable," Kara muttered to herself.

Fortunately, it wasn't long before Lena was back, and Kara wasn't forced to interact with any other humans in the meantime. There must have been something in Kara's face, though, because as soon as Lena saw it, she gave her an apologetic smile.

"I know I'm being a terrible tease, but I promise, it's only partly on purpose," Lena said. "I am here in order to squeeze these people for money, after all."

"That's, uh, sure, that's fine," Kara stumbled.

"Do you want to stop?" Lena asked her.

" _Fuck_ no."

Lena's smile was slow and smug and beautiful. She tugged Kara aside and lowered her voice.

"I'd bite your neck, suck that soft skin between my lips, and it'd actually leave a mark," she murmured, rubbing her thumb rhythmically around Kara's palm. "You wouldn't be able to hide it. You wouldn't want to, anyway. Every time I'd catch sight of it, I'd shiver, and you'd know exactly what I'm thinking about."

"Mm I'm yours," Kara mumbled.

"God, I wanna touch you so badly," Lena whispered. "I wanna lick my way down your body, kneel before you right now, kiss you through your underwear. I wanna cup you right here through that silk hose and make you rock against my hand until you _come_."

Kara bit hard into her lip and swallowed a needy whimper. Rao, she was just about ready to come untouched right then.

"Shh, slow and steady," Lena soothed, running her hands up and down Kara's arms, pressing firmly into them the way she knew Kara liked. "Let's save the rest for later."

Kara let out a weak chuckle. "You just made me hypothetically come. How could there possibly be more?"

Lena kissed the top of her shoulder, her lips landing half on Kara's gown, half on her bare skin. "I'm resourceful," she said.

"Rao, I know."

Lena let her go and leaned back. She didn't look completely unruffled anymore; a pink blush was creeping up her neck, her lipstick was slightly faded and her hair had this indescribable quality that seemed to convey someone had run a careful but disruptive hand through it.

They looked at each other for a moment, then laughed.

"Well. This has been interesting," Lena said wryly.

Kara snorted. "You could say that."

"Did you know leaving your own party early is considered a respectable power play among some?" said Lena.

"I did not know that."

"Well, it is. Totally is, definitely." Lena quirked an eyebrow. "Well?"

Kara shook her head. Did she really need to ask? "Let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** Picks up where the previous chapter left off.

(In which Lena eats Kara out against her apartment door.)

 **Warning** for extremely explicit sexual content. This is 100% gentle, loving smut.

* * *

Lena and Kara have been alternately making out and laughing excitedly since the moment they left the venue; Kara almost feels drunk, even though the gala served nothing that could affect her, of course.

"Horny," Lena corrects her. "You're feeling horny, Kara."

That prompts another round of kisses and giggling.

As soon as the two of them stumble into the apartment, Lena kicks off her heels, adjusts her skirt, and carefully lowers herself down to her knees.

"You know what, hold on, help me up," she says after a moment. Kara blinks vacantly for a second before shaking herself out of it and pulling Lena back to her feet. "I'd better go get a pillow."

Kara takes a moment to prepare herself mentally while Lena fairly skips to her bedroom. She's already hot and aching, and almost certainly drenched, and she thinks she might just come as soon as Lena so much as looks at her.

Lena returns, now equipped with a pillow and a hair tie, pushes Kara lightly so her back presses into her apartment door, and goes down on her knees again. She wriggles in place a little, trying to get more comfortable, then catches Kara's eye and slowly, deliberately, undoes the top button of her shirt. The top of her bra (silky, black) peeks through.

Kara gulps. Not coming immediately is definitely going to be a challenge.

Lena shifts closer to Kara, caressing her legs, pushing herself up to press a kiss to Kara's pussy through her dress. Kara gasps and squeezes her eyes shut, clenching her fists and frantically casting about for any distracting trains of thought. Proposed tax cuts for local alien run businesses… Traffic light revision plans to minimize traffic jams… Her favorite photocopier breaking down at Catco…

"How's the view from up there?" Lena asks her teasingly. Kara can feel her rubbing her cheek against the inside of her thigh, and her hips buck involuntarily. She bites down on a sob.

"Kara? Are your eyes actually closed right now?" Lena lets out an incredulous laugh. "Come on, I'm trying to be seductive over here."

"It's working," Kara squeaks, bravely opening one eye halfway. "Way, way too well."

Lena's expression shifts. She squeezes Kara's calf firmly. "Are you getting overstimulated? Should we stop? I'll dim the lights."

Kara rubs at her face, shaking her head. "The lights are fine. I'm just… um…"

Lena uses Kara's arms and shoulder to pull herself up to her feet. Then she takes hold of Kara's hands and places them around her waist. And smirks. "Kara Danvers, you are embarrassed," she accuses.

Kara squirms, tightening her hold on Lena's waist. "Why aren't _you_? You're less experienced than I am!"

Lena rubs up and down Kara's arms. "How am I less experienced? We've both been with exactly one other person sexually before."

"Well, you're, um, twenty four. You're less experienced in… in life."

Lena laughs, leans forward to draw Kara into a soft, loose, sensual kiss. "I don't have to go down on you today," she breathes, warm against Kara's mouth. "Do you want me to fuck you with a vibrator? Do you want to masturbate while I watch? Do you want to cuddle in front of the television? Anything you want, Kara."

"Anything I want," Kara repeats mindlessly.

"Yes," Lena says. "What do you want? Please tell me."

Lena kisses her again. Kara inhales through her nose. "Touch yourself," she requests breathlessly.

Lena grins happily at her. "Want me to make it a show?" she asks.

Kara shakes her head. "I wanna see you make yourself feel good," she tells her honestly.

Lena laughs. "Always such a sweetheart." She kisses the corner of Kara's mouth, pressing herself close to Kara's body and rolling her hips into her once before stepping back. She takes a deep breath, bites her lip, and strips out of her shirt, skirt and bra with impressive speed. Kara might have slightly regretted not asking her to make a show of it after all, if it weren't for the visible wet spot staining Lena's underwear.

Lena wastes no time tugging on her nipple and rubbing directly over the very same spot currently holding Kara's fascinated gaze. She makes quiet, huffy noises; Lena is always very quiet during sex. Her expression leaves no doubt as to whether or not she's enjoying herself, though.

Lena makes a fist and rocks herself against the sharp angles of her knuckles. She licks her lip repeatedly, her nostrils flaring. She presses close to Kara again, almost leaning against her, kneading her breast right in front of Kara's face.

"Oh," Kara chokes out.

"Kara," Lena breathes, taking her hand away from her underwear and pressing her open palm to Kara's chest instead, even as she continues to rock against empty air. "I'm desperate for you. I'm sure you can see that. Can I eat you out now?"

Kara can barely breathe. "Yes, please," she squeaks. "Yes yes yes."

Lena lets out a sigh, almost as if in relief. She smiles at Kara, tilting her head up to kiss her briefly, tugging on her lower lip with her teeth before letting go. Next she kisses Kara's chin, her neck, mouth warm and open; she nips at her collarbone, presses a long, reverent kiss to the center of her chest; kisses Kara's breast, her nipple, wet and indulgent, over the material of her bra and dress; rubs her nose along the lines of Kara's abs, seemingly misjudges the location of her navel and kisses slightly below it.

Lena settles down on her knees on top of the pillow once again, her face now level with Kara's pubic mound. She slides her fingers up Kara's thigh, pushing the hem of her dress up to her waist. Kara takes hold of the bunched fabric, to free up both of Lena's hands and to be able to see her easily.

Lena pauses for several moments, the tips of her fingers resting at the apex of Kara's legs, and just… looks. At Kara.

A shiver runs down Kara's spine.

"Are you doing okay?" Lena asks her quietly, glancing up at her.

Kara swallows and nods. "Way better than okay. Don't stop, please."

Lena smiles so beautifully at her, fairly radiating love and pride and desire. Kara shivers again. Then Lena bends forward to press her lips so lightly to Kara's pussy, barely a whisper of a kiss, and Kara thrusts her hips forward.

Lena kisses her again, more firmly this time; licks over Kara's clit through the material of her underwear. Kara thrusts again.

"Lena, Lena, oh gods," Kara gasps.

"Hold that thought," Lena says, hooking her fingers in Kara's underwear and tugging it down her thighs, letting it drop to her feet.

Again, Lena takes a moment to simply look. The visual of Lena on her knees before her, looking lovingly at Kara's exposed pussy is almost too much; Kara closes her eyes, breathes harshly through her mouth.

Lena is so close, Kara can feel her breath on her. She can hear her heart pumping in her chest, feel her body heat against her skin. Lena dips her head, and Kara doesn't see it, but she feels it in every fiber of her being; she is completely immersed in Lena.

The first touch of Lena's lips to Kara's naked skin is electric, and Kara jumps with it. But Lena is so very gentle, and patient, and careful. She kisses the inside of Kara's thigh, rubs her lower belly, gently massages the flesh of her pubic mound, licks it, sucks on it before venturing lower. Kara melts beneath her lips like warmed wax.

Lena kisses Kara's pussy lips where they part, pressing her mouth there for a long moment. Kara can feel herself dripping over Lena's lips, onto her chin. She moans, sliding her fingers into Lena hair, caressing her scalp and the back of her neck. Lena murmurs encouragingly, the vibrations sending a little shock to Kara's core.

Lena parts her lips then, traces the contours of Kara's labia with the tip of her tongue, her breath harsh and hot on Kara's pussy; Kara's fingers scrabble helplessly in her hair, her breathing coming out in desperate little mewls. Lena opens her mouth wide, lets her teeth graze along Kara's clit and Kara cries out, hips bucking.

Lena draws back slightly, captures Kara's outer lip and sucks it into her mouth. Kara can feel the texture of Lena's tongue moving against the sensitive skin, Lena's nose bumping into her thigh, Lena's chin rubbing against her slick… She tries to grind her pussy against Lena's face, but Lena presses a steadying hand to her stomach, a reminder to keep still. Kara bites down on her own forearm. The urge to rub herself on Lena's mouth is overwhelming.

Lena releases Kara's labia with a wet sound; Kara whines and sinks her teeth harder into her arm, her head bumping back against the door. Lena gently kisses all around Kara's pussy, her thighs, tongue darting out for quick, teasing licks. Kara unclenches her teeth and lets her arm flop down, babbling an incoherent string of nonsense.

Lena reaches out a hand to run careful fingers over the indentations Kara's teeth left in her skin, looking up at her, eyebrows drawn together in a frown.

"No, I'm good, keep going," Kara pants, responding to the unvoiced question.

Lena closes her eyes, her face relaxing. She trails her hand down Kara's side, brings it between Kara's legs to cup her butt from in front of her. She presses her face closer to Kara's pussy, her tongue flat against her slit, and squeezes Kara's ass in her hand.

"Lena, Lena, I love you, you're so good, please, your tongue," Kara babbles on. Lena had told her several times that her talkativeness during sex was attractive, and even though Kara doesn't really understand the appeal, she's certainly grateful, because she isn't confident she could stop if she tried.

Lena massages her ass in her hand, licks languorously up and down Kara's slit, wide, firm, beautiful strokes, and Kara can't seem to shut up.

"Ah, I can feel myself throbbing in your mouth, you make me so hot, so hard, gods, Lena, I love you, I—"

Lena presses her fingertips into the flesh of Kara's ass, drags them between her legs to tease at the opening of Kara's vagina, her tongue still lapping over and in between her fingers. She circles lightly, dipping barely inside with the pad of one fingertip, and Kara pushes her body closer to her, desperate for more friction.

Suddenly, Lena removes her fingers, and Kara whimpers, looking down to see Lena place the hand between her own legs instead, rubbing in tandem with the strokes of her tongue.

" _Umph_ ," Kara groans, banging her head back against the door, fingers clenching and unclenching in Lena's hair. "You're so sexy, Rao, I love it when you touch yourself, you can't wait—fuck, fuck, fuck—"

Lena presses her face more firmly against her, starts sucking on the hood of Kara's clit, firm, even, heady pressure, and Kara rocks against her, muttering nonsense, just about ready to—

"Hold on," Lena says, parting her lips and drawing away, working her jaw a little. "Not yet."

Kara whines, well beyond coherence. Lena squeezes the back of her thigh and blows lightly on her dripping pussy, her hand still moving frantically between her own legs.

"I want us to come together," Lena says. She sounds almost convincingly calm, but there's a definite edge of strain in her voice. "I want you to be vocal for me. Tell me how you're feeling. And when you're ready, I want you to come in my mouth." Kara bucks once again at the words. "Is that okay?"

"Yes, yes yes yes, I'm ready already, so ready, let's go."

"Okay," Lena says, and as she presses her face back between Kara's legs, Kara can feel her smirk on her skin.

Lena starts slow all over again, gentle kisses to Kara's outer labia, rubbing closed lips along her slit, light flicks of her tongue to Kara's inner lips. On one hand, Kara is so worked up at this point that every glancing touch sends a little jolt to her clit; on the other, she's so wet there's barely any friction. It's a slightly dangerous combination.

"I can feel you, I feel you everywhere, Lena, you have me, you've got me," Kara says urgently, hoping she can beat body her to the finish line. If she goes into sensory overload right now, she'll be pissed. "Hurry up, hurry up."

Thankfully, Lena complies. She drags her tongue underneath the hood of Kara's clit, sure and firm, draws it into her mouth, seals her lips snugly around it, and starts sucking in earnest.

Kara keens, grabbing at the door behind her; she feels her fingers sinking into the reinforced metal a little. She'll deal with that later. Lena angles her head, applying more pressure, pressing in just a little with her teeth, and Kara thinks about the way she'd said she wants Kara to come in her mouth, and finally lets go.

Kara chants Lena's name as she comes, her pussy clenching, Lena's warm lips still moving against her, soft and comforting as her orgasm winds down.

Kara waits for her vision to clear and her breathing to even out before tapping Lena lightly on the head, prompting her to move back and allow Kara to slump down onto her butt on the floor, where Lena is still frantically fucking herself with two fingers. Her eyes are screwed shut and she's frowning, in concentration, or maybe frustration. Kara knows she sometimes has trouble getting off.

Kara leans toward her, stroking her hair, kissing her lips tenderly. She tastes herself, and shivers.

"Lena, honey, that was so good, you were so good," Kara murmurs softly, cupping Lena's breasts, squeezing very gently. She knows how sensitive they get. Lena huffs and bites her lip. "I love you so much, babe. Come for me, sweetheart, okay? I love you. Come for me now."

Lena's teeth press down on her lips hard enough to turn the skin white. She rocks so hard against her hand now her whole body bobs up and down, the tendons in her neck standing out.

Kara runs her thumb across Lena's nipple, dips her head to press another kiss to Lena's bitten lips. "Please, Lena. Let go now."

Lena lets out a nearly inaudible gasp, jerking into her hand several times, and slumps onto Kara, finally spent. She sobs quietly into Kara's shoulder, and Kara gathers her close and holds her tight.

"I love you, Lena," Kara repeats soothingly. "You're good. You're good."

It takes a few moments for Lena to calm down, sobs subsiding, breathing evening out. She rolls her head on Kara's shoulder, taking her fingers out of herself and wiping them tiredly on her own stomach. Kara presses a soft kiss to her forehead. "How are you feeling?"

"Sorry, I got a little overwhelmed at the end there," Lena says, rubbing her cheek against Kara, tears soaking into her dress.

"I know, it's okay. I love you," Kara reminds her again.

Lena giggles. "I think you've mentioned it once or twice."

"Yeah." Kara beams at her. "I love you, though."

Lena laughs more openly at that, a good, genuine laugh. "I love you too, Kara."

"Snuggle in front of the television time?" Kara offers.

"I'd volunteer to get the snacks, but I absolutely do not have the energy," Lena says. "You'll have to do it. Try not to finish everything before you get to the sofa."

"We'll see," Kara says, picking Lena up and depositing her on the couch with a blanket and a bunch of pillows before turning to raid the kitchen for post coital nourishment. But not before throwing over her shoulder, "Oh, by the way: I love you."

Lena's happy chuckles follow her to the kitchen, filling her belly with pervasive, familiar warmth.


End file.
